Monica
'Princess Monica Raybrandt '(モニカ) is one of the two protagonists in Dark Cloud 2. She lives 100 years into the future, in an unknown part of the land. Her father is murdered by an assassin named Gaspard in the beginning of the game. Her mother is not mentioned in the game, but Monica's Atlamillia was passed down from her mother. Monica is adept at swordsmanship and is also capable of producing magic through her armband. Using her Atlamillia, Monica teleported herself 100 years into the past, Maximillian's time. She first appeared as a young boy dressed in rags, to attract Max's attention. By transforming herself, Monica shows great magical capabilities. She is voiced by Anndi McAfee. Personality Monica is friendly and full of love. She is also wise and very cautious. While she is generally shown as dutiful, helpful, and strong, she also has a mean temper and can sometimes be offended easily. Overall, she is a giving person, charming, and loves being competetive. Monica is not selfish; she is, in fact, probably the most generous character in the game. When she meets Max, she quickly becomes his reliable ally, joining his party. And also becomes very protective of him. She is a princess, and like Max, she does not take advantage of her wealth and power. She is adventurous, and loves to explore. Appearance Monica has extremely long, pink hair that grows slightly past her waist. She has large, red eyes, and like Max, she has a small nose. She is very slim and has small feet. She likes to dress simple, but her father gave her extraordinary clothes, as seen in the tutorial. Monica Overview In the very beginning of the game, you see monica running through the hall in a stylish dress, when she is attacked by some weird creatures (Later recognized as Griffon Soldiers). Desperate to defend herself, she grabs a sword of a statue and the fun begins. This is where the player learns how to play the game. Monica then runs to her father, King Rabrant's, room and see's that he's been assassinated by a man with tan skin, white hair, and cool clothes. This man is later known as Gaspard. Monica is the Red Haired Boy that max meets up with. it's never fully explained how she is able to transform herself like this, and why she never uses this tactic again. Monica also comes into her true form when max is about to be killed by Flotsam. she manages to take him out, and then explains what's happening in her time to max. Basically, Griffon is changing things in the future from the past to jurastically change the future. get it? Monica meets up with Gaspard a few times in the game. She wants to take him down for killing her Father. Now that her Father is dead and her mother is never heard of, Monica now has control over the army against Griffon. She needs Max's help, however. In chapter 7, monica leaves to go back to the future, but she returns in chapter 8 using a Starglass. since she no longer has the Atlamillia, she's now stuck in the past, which is something monica is willing to do for max. because of this, there are some speculations that Monica is in love with max. Monica's Fighting Style Monica uses Swords and Magic, with her strongest sword being the Island King, and her strongest armband being the Five Star Armlet. However, it is arguable what her strongest sword is, but the Island Kins is the only one with 500 max attack power. Monica's battle strategy is similar to max's: go up to an enemy and mash the X button. if that isn't doing enough damage, however, you switch to max. Moncia's Armband is ignored by most players as it isn't a very good weapon. it requires you to charge it to get maximum power, and while you're charging, monica moves very slowly and can't guard or attack. her ability to use Magic Absorbsion through her sword is far better than her armband. While Monica is the first character the player plays as, max tends to be the character the player uses more often, as He/she has used him for a longer period of time: one full dungeon. It's arguable about which character is superior when it comes to fighting. A lot of expirienced players would say Monica is a better choice. Overall, however, max is the better character, as he can not only take pictures, he can use the ridepod. What does monica get? Monster Tranformation, which is required once through the game and not required again through the rest of it. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Princess Category:Knight Category:Royal family Category:Honorary Members of Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Action Heroes/Heroines